Kode Ngaco
by Shyjoker
Summary: Massive High adalah sekolah yang Miles curigai sebagai sekolah korup, tetapi saat dia datangi ternyata...?
1. Jeremy x Park PLAK!

***WARNING: Bahasa kacau, gaya tulisan amit, humor gaje, cerita ngasal (mungkin?)**

Satu laptop yang merusak mata nyala dengan terangnya tepat didepan mata biru tersebut, sebuah gerakan khawatir dapat dideteksi "A-apa aku harus kukirim ini?" tanya seorang pemuda terbata-bata. Keraguan. Sorotnya dipenuhi oleh sifat negatif tersebut, juga tanda-tanda kecil amarah.

Seorang lagi didepannya mengangguk mantap, senyuman piciknya cukup untuk diminta kutukan. "Kamu baru saja ingin mengirim rahasia tempat ini bukan? Kenapa nggak sekalian ajak dia untuk bergabung? Semakin banyak juga semakin ramai dan itu sangatlah bagus bukan?"

"Sekali bertanya cukup, tiga kali mungkin kamu akan dapat stick golf." ledek si mata biru tersebut.

Ynag dihina langsung mengerutkan matanya. Lalu dia hanya bisa tertawa kering, "Wah-wah, ternyata si Park ini bisa menghina juga ya?" Dia berjalan dan mengambil segemgam rambutnya, beberapa detik langsung terdengar bantingan. "Aksi bodoh dan gila mu akan berakhir, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu atau seret badanmu ketempat aneh. Mungkin memindahkan kamu kepada si, _pengantin_..."

Mendengar kata pengantin langsung, bulu-bulu mata biru berdiri semua. Pemuda yang menghantam rambutnya ke meja hanya bisa tertawa puas. "Jika kamu tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka lebih baik kamu kirim itu e-mail kamu kepada pacarmu."

Dengan terpaksa dia menggunakan jarinya untuk menekan ENTER tersebut.

 _"Demi nama Lisa, apa yang telah kulakukan?"_

* * *

 **Orang baru ne!**

 **Ini hanya untuk iseng-iseng saja!**

Terima kasih untuk membaca!


	2. Hello Kitty sakit Diare PLAK!

***WARNING: Bahasa kacau, gaya tulisan amit, humor gaje, cerita ngasal (mungkin?)**

"Ini gila, masa iya aku harus ke asrama sih?" tanya seorang pemuda yang rambut hitamnya berantakan kaya Tarzan, mata hijau tersirat amarah, kulitnya yang sedikit biasa tersinar oleh matahari yang melewati jendela mobil. Orang dewasa yang disebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Yah. Maunya apalgi sih Miles? Kamu orang susah banget diatur, penguin binal aja masih kalah sama kamu." ledeknya laknat.

"Bokap sialan! Anak gantengmu ini dibilang penguin binal!?" seru Miles marah.

Bapaknya hanya bisa tertawa meledek lagi, "Yah. Siapa suruh dikeluarin dari sekolah gara-gara mau cari tahu tentang korupsi sekolah?" tanya beliau balik.

Miles Upsur, yang tertulis dikartu muridnya yang barunya. Murkoff Dormitory, sekolah dan sebuah asrama juga rumah sakit jiwa yang digabung.

"Semoga kamu nggak ditendang keluar lagi kaya yang terakhir, pantat kamu masih sakitkan?" tanya si ayah khawatir. Miles hanya bisa membantin sumpah serapah yang kurang ajar tersebut karena mengingatkan rasa sakit yang laknat tersebut di pantatnya. Oh, terlalu buanget sekuritinya masa iya pantat seksi si calon reporter amatiran *PLAK! tersebut harus ditendang secara tidak berperikepantatan?

"Tapi aku kurang yaki deh nak, masa iya kamu mau sekolah ditempat yang ada rumah sakit jiwanya? Asrama memang boleh, tapi rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya ulang bokapnya ragu saat mereka sepertiny mulai dekat.

"Oh, entahlah yah. Aku itu diundang sepertinya, katanya sih gratis untuk semester ini." jelas Miles, setengah benar sama ngibul. _'Aslinya ada orang yang bilang itu tempat nggak ada yang beres, kemungkinan ada cerita yang bakalan menarik perhatian.'_ batinnya picik. _'Tapi jujur sih, ada bagian kata-katanya rada mencurigakan entah kenapa tapi sepertinya cukup menjanjikan._ '

Isi surat undangan; Kepada Miles Kusir (Miles:"Sialan Upsur begok!") aku mengundangmu ke sekolah ini. Secara pasti ada sebuah banyak hal yang terjadi dengan gila, yang bahkan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata waras sepertinya. Aku perlu pertolonganmu, jadilah sebuah saksi ditempat gila ini. Cepat. SOS. AKU!

Miles membuka tasnya, laptop, camera, tas kertas, notes dan beberapa baju ganti. "BOKAP! Ini apa-apaan seh!?" serunya marah, gimana nggak? Wong, si doi nemu dua pasang popok bayi yang lumayan besar. Popok orang dewasa sih.

"Oh, itu? Buat jaga-jaga." jawab ayahnya kalem.

Lagi-lagi si Miles hanya bisa sumpah serapah nggak penting. Sebuah rencana untuk balas dendam akan dia tulis di diarynya. *Karena di game notes itu isinya batinan dua protag miris ini jadi karena ini rada AU dan apalah itu, maka diganti sama diare! *PLAK maaf. Diary.* - Shyjoker. Mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan gerbang tersebut, si ayah menghentikan mobilnya.

"Baiklah, kamu masih ingin masuk?" tanya si ayah terakhir kalinya.

Miles memandangnya dengan seringai, "Kita sudah sampai bokap. Mana bisa balik lagi, ongkosnya kebuang percuma." jawabnya kurang asem.

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tapi jujur dia merasa terhina yang terakhir. "Okeh, oh iya. Nih, baterai untuk cameramu, repot kalau mendadak mati pas lagi mau ngerekam teman-temanmu." ucapnya sambil memberi sebungkus baterai baru.

"Makasih." ucap Miles tulus.

Setelah koper dan tas diturunkan si ayah langsung pergi, Miles memandang gerbang yang bisa dinilai horror-merinding-merinding-disko. _'Bujuduile ni tempat, bisa-bisanya nggak ada operasi pengecekan di berita?'_

Untuk mencatat apa yang dia lihat, diambilnya diari yang dikasih oleh ibunya hanya untuk dibanting ketanah setelah diperhati beberapa saat. "Emak edan! Sesayang-sayangmu puteramu kepadamu ini candaan kagak lucu!" Gimana dia nggak marah? Wong, diary warna pink udah gitu ada hello kittynya lagi. Cowok mana yang gak marah ini? Banci? Si Miles aja bukan banci, vroh!

 _-Dear Diary *Coret* *Coret*_

 _'Ngapaian kutulis kaya banci tadi?!'_

 **Ulang**

 _-Sepertinya memang mencurigakan seperti apa yang dikirim oleh email misterius tersebut. Ini tempat nggak hanya mencurigakan, tetapi menyeramkan. Seperti nih tempat akan menaledeni bocah edan kaya gue! Huehuehuehuehuehehehe!_

Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia akan dapat pas masuk itu tempat terkutuk.

TBC


	3. Permulaan Ngaco

**Thank you sama supportnya! Terharu saya! Chara Favorit saya juga Miles. Karena ganteng walaupun mukanya tidak terlihat saya suayang buanget sama si Miles! Oh, lebih tepat ini AU rada ke sekolah Highschool gitu, jadi beberapa bakalan normal tapi gilak juga.**

"Woi! Balik ke sini babi!"

"Kejar dia..."

"...tangkap dia."

"Kenapa kita bicara?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu..."

"Kenapa beliau?"

"Hanya Father Martin yang tahu." #Apa hubungannya yak?

"Memangnya aku satpam apa kali ya!? Kenapa nggak kalian berdua cari cara lain?!" Tapi pas dibalas, dua kembar ngilang secara kehantuan. _'Gilak. Ternyata si Bapa melihara kembar tuyul...! Edan juga nih dua bucah ngilang secara detik!'_ Padahal cerita aslinya, mereka sempat berhenti sedikit sudah tertinggal jauh. Banget.

"Uwaaaarrrgh!" Miles lari kaya babi rabies diuber-uber anjing rabies. Ampun, rabiesnya diulang dua kali broh.

Beck to story agen. Miles yang sedang menyelamati pantatnya yang masih innocent and pure itu sedang menggerak kakinya dari pemuda botak dan kembar-kembir yang rambutnya ada 100% dan 50% yang (hilang secara ketuyulan) entah kenapa, yang penting (harus) ada alasan rasional untuk mengejar si protagonis kita dari game pertama kita dengan telanjang kaki. Apa? Kenapa ditulis telanjang kaki? Sebenarnya, tiga-tiganya, lupa pake celana panjang mereka atau lebih tepatnya, celana seragam mereka. Alias, mereka ngejar dengan baju terpakai dan celana dalam mengekpos secara tidak langsung -PIIP- mereka. *Uedan.

"GUE BUKANN HOMBRENG!" seru Miles kalap.

"Kita juga kagak babi kuntet duongok!" balas si botak yang sering si Miles sebutan babi, babi kecil dan belum ada niat memanggil dengan sebutan **babeh**.

(Beberapa waktu sebelumnya)

"Yo, nama saya Miles Upshur dan bukan Kusir ato Up-shore yang inggris jeleknya amit-amit jabang bayi. Saya sedang menyelidiki sebuah sekolah, asrama dan rumah sakit jiwa yang sangat kebangetan mencurigakan." Mulai Miles yang menyedot eh, salah, menyorot kamera (entah mendadak si author lupa bahasa sendiri. Kemungkinan lantaran kebanyakan inggris daripada indo.) "Anyway, this place is very- jyah! Salah bahasa, author! Yang benar bahasanya!"

Miles langsung ditumpuk piring penuh nasi, toge dan lengkap sama sendok.

"Kurang asem!"

-Lanjut-lanjut-

Scene berikutnya adalah sebuah pintu masuk untuk ganti baju khusus anak lelaki. "Baiklah, ini kamar ganti anak cowok. Bukan kenapa-kenapa yeh, aku itu normal. Tetapi lantaran disini ada suara mencurigakan."Bisik Miles sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, lalu dia lihat dan membuat muka jijik. "Gila, nih ruangan mentang-mentang ruang ganti ternyata yang make benar-benar tidak mikirin kerapian. Masak baju-bajunya pada sebar sana-sini?" Baju bola, baju olarhraga, seragam, renang, bola basket dan bahkan sebuah tutu *Lah kok? Yang penting nih kamar sedang bertanding hancur dengan kapal pecah. Titanic masih mungkin kalah tuh!

Selagi melihat-lihat kamar menjijay kelewat batas tersebut, Miles mendengar sebuah perbincangan dan langsung cari locker yang terbuka dan setelah ketemu satu, dia langsung masuk dan menutup pintu locker tersebut.

Samar-samar dia dengarkan perbincangan tersebut, dan karena itu kenapa si Miles cabut back orang gila.


End file.
